Problem: $ 19\% \div -50\% $
Explanation: Convert each percentage into a decimal dividing by $100$ $ 0.19 \div -0.5 $ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 1 to the right.}$ ${1}$ $\text{How many times does }5\text{ go into }{1}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${1}\div5={0}\text{ or }5\times{0} = {0}$ ${9}$ $\text{How many times does }5\text{ go into }{19}\text{?}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${19}\div5={3}\text{ or }5\times{3} = {15}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }5\text{ go into }{40}\text{?}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${40}\div5={8}\text{ or }5\times{8} = {40}$ A positive number divided by a negative number is a negative number. $0.19 \div -0.5 = -0.38$ Convert the decimal into a percentage by multiplying by $100$. $-0.38 = -38\%$